Broken Heart
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy sees something that makes her heart broken. This is NOT a Sonamy story no matter what it seems like. I'm aware Amy's probably a bit OOC at some point, but I don't care I don't own any characters in this.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was walking through the park. It was a relaxing day, and she found the flowers pretty to look at.  
"Today's such a beautiful day. Nothing can ruin it" Amy thought while walking.  
Suddenly, she heard two voices in the forest. Both sounded familiar.  
Hoping it wasn't what she thought, Amy went to investigate.  
When she got to where the voices were coming from, what she saw made her heart shatter.  
Sitting there were Sonic and Sally, holding hands.  
"No..." Amy said softly.  
"I'm so glad you've chosen me over that dumb Amy" Sally said.  
"So am I. She's really annoying, especially when she's mad" Sonic said.  
"I know. She really needs to die" Sally laughed.  
"Yeah" Sonic laughed with her.  
The next thing Amy saw broke her heart even more: Sonic and Sally kissed.  
She couldn't take it anymore, and ran off.

A few hours later, Amy arrived at a cliff.  
"Maybe I should just kill myself. There's no one for me" she thought.  
She considered jumping off, but before she could decide, something hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out.

When she came to, she found herself in Eggman's base.  
"How the hell did I get here?!" she thought  
Suddenly, she heard evil laughter nearby. After turning her head to look, she saw Eggman and Scourge standing there.  
"Hello babe" Scourge chuckled.  
"You?!" Amy ran at him and tried to hit him with her hammer, but he dodged.  
"Woah, babe. Calm down. We just want to talk" Scourge said.  
"You're lying! You captured me so you could torture me and lure Sonic here" Amy growled.  
"No we didn't. But, Sonic does have to do with what we want to talk about" Eggman said.  
"What do you mean?" Amy said cautiously, still holding her hammer just in case.  
"He broke your heart earlier, didn't you?" Scourge chuckled evilly.  
"Yes. He was with that squirellmunk, Sally" Amy said, getting angry at the thought of her.  
"We know. We brought you here to give you a chance to get back at them both" Eggman said.  
This made Amy curious as to what they were talking about.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"We've got a device that will essentially close your heart to any sad feelings. It will also turn you evil" Scourge grinned evilly.  
"Why would I want to be evil?" Amy asked. Despite her reservations, she was seriously considering the offer.  
"So that they can see the true consequences of breaking your heart" Scourge said.  
Amy wondered whether it was the right choice to make or not.  
"On one hand, he's been there for me most of the time in the past, and despite making me mad before, he's always made it up to me. On the other, this isn't the first time he's broken my heart. And he did promise on Chris's world that he'd never leave me, but he lied."  
After a few minutes of thinking, she decided.  
"I'll do it" she said, not believing it herself at first.  
"Perfect" Scourge said.  
Amy went into the machine, and Eggman activated it.  
A few minutes later, she came out. She was dressed in a red leather shirt and pants, dark red gloves with spikes, and her headband was now black with red flames. Her hammer also was now black with spikes on it.  
"Do you feel any emotion?" Scourge asked.  
"Some, but mostly anger towards Blue Boy" Amy said.  
"Then you know what to do" Eggman said.  
Amy nodded, then went into the city.

With Sonic:  
Sonic was at Tails' Workshop, worried about Amy.  
Sally had gone back to Knothole for a bit, but he hadn't seen Amy all day.  
"This is strange, even for Amy. Normally, she'd have hugged me tightly at least once" Sonic thought.  
Suddenly, he heard something outside.  
He looked and saw a silhouette outside. But who it was seemed familiar. He decided to go outside to find out who it was. What he saw shocked him more than anything he's ever seen before.  
"Hello, Sonic" the figure said coldly.  
"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Sonic, it's me" Amy growled.  
Sonic stared at her leather outfit. He drooled at how sexy she looked in that leather.  
Amy rolled her eyes and slapped him.  
"OW!"  
"And now I'm here to teach you a lesson about breaking my heart" she growled.  
"What do you mean, Amy? I didn't do anything to break your heart" Sonic said, confused.  
Amy ffought him roughly. Angry from the flashback of when she heard those cruel words that Sonic and Sally said.  
"You were with Sally! And you guys said you wanted me to die!" Amy shouted at him while smashing with her hammer.  
"THAT BROKE MY HEART! YOU SO-CALLED HERO!"  
"Amy, we never said those things" Sonic said, trying to get her to realize the truth.  
"LIAR!" Amy bashed him with her hammer.  
He fell to the ground, losing consciousness.  
The last thing he saw was Amy smashing a building to pieces.

A few hours later, Sonic came to.  
He found himself in Tails' Workshop.  
Suddenly, he saw Sally and his friends.  
"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.  
"Amy! Where is she?!" Sonic panicked.  
"What do you mean?" Sally asked.  
Before Sonic could respond, Cream came in.  
"Ms. Amy's on TV" Cream said urgently.  
Sonic got up and went to see the TV.  
It showed Amy in her new outfit, destroying Station Square with Scourge and Eggman.  
"No..." Sonic said softly.  
"This is all my fault" he sobbed.  
Sally came in the room.  
"What happened to cause her to do that?" she asked.  
Sonic told her about his encounter with Amy earlier that day and what she said.  
"Something's wrong. Because we weren't even at the park" Sally said calmly.  
"You don't think we've been cloned or something?" Sonic wasn't so sure.  
"I don't think so. But I have an idea of what happened. But we'll need to go after them" Sally said.  
"Are you nuts?! Amy's hammer has spikes!" Sonic shook Sally's shoulders.  
"Trust me on this" Sally said calmly.  
He sighed calmly and thought of the times with Amy. She truly loved him for years.  
Then he nodded.  
"Okay. I trust you" Sonic said.  
The two of them went to find Amy.

With Scourge, Amy, and Eggman:  
"That felt good" Amy said.  
"I told you that kicking blue boy's ass was fun, babe" Scourge smirked.  
"Yes you did. Now, despite my heart being closed to love thanks to your machine, I think you deserve a reward for helping me become this way" Amy smirked back.  
Scourge purred seductively.  
Amy went over, and slowly kissed him on the lips.  
Scourge kissed back.  
"Get a room, you hedgehogs!" Eggman yelled.  
They nodded, and went into a different room while kissing.  
"You've been a bad boy, Scourge" Amy smirked seductively as she scratched his chin.  
"Thank you. And you've been a bad girl, Amy" Scourge smirked seductively back as he purred.  
"How bad am I?" she whispered in his ear.  
"Very" Scourge whispered back.  
She chuckled and scratched his chin.  
This made him purr again as he slowly ran a hand down her outfit, feeling the leather.  
"Bad boy" she smirked evilly.  
"Thank you" he smirked evilly back.


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit of kissing, the two hedgehogs decided to have some fun with each other.  
"Ready for part 2?" Amy asked, taking off her shirt as she did so.  
This made Scourge's tail wag rapidly.  
Amy chuckled at this, taking off her pants.  
Scourge's eyes widened, and he felt something straighten.  
"Come here, bad boy" Amy motioned her finger to come here.  
Scourge went up to her.  
She removed his leather jacket, then pressed her body against his.  
"Mmm…you feel so nice, babe" Scourge purred.  
"Thank you, bad boy" Amy said seductively.  
"Now...let's have some fun" she pushed him onto the bed, then got on top of him.  
"Damn, you got strong, babe" Scourge chuckled.  
"I know" Amy chuckled back.  
The two of them started to have sex.

After an hour, Amy collapsed next to Scourge.  
"You okay, babe?" Scourge supported her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Man...that felt good" Amy said.  
"Really, babe?" Scourge asked.  
"Yes" she smirked.  
"Perfect. Just what I wanted to hear" Scourge was about to kiss her, but suddenly the wall burst open.  
"What the hell?" Scourge quickly put his leather jacket on.  
Same with Amy as she put her leather clothes back on.  
Sonic and Sally came in.  
"Hmph! Sonic" Amy scoffed angrily.  
"Amy you have to listen to me!" Sonic said, not bothering to acknowledge Scourge.  
"Why should I?! Go back with her!" she pointed at Sally.  
"Amy, me and Sonic weren't at the park earlier" Sally said.  
"Don't give me that lying shit, princess!" Amy shouted angrily.  
"She's not lying, Amy. We were at Tails' Workshop, making you this..." Sonic held out a bracelet that was blue, brown, and pink.  
"You what?" Amy said, not sure if they were lying.  
"We made you this bracelet. Brown for Sally, blue for me, and pink for you" Sonic said.  
Amy wasn't sure who to believe since her heart is closed.  
"Don't believe them for a second, babe" Scourge said.  
"I don't know who to believe!" Amy screamed.  
Sally went over to the closet and opened it, revealing a Sonic disguise and a robot Sally.  
Amy's eyes widened.  
Then she glared at Scourge and held her hammer out.  
"Now, now, babe... I can explain" Scourge said, backing away.  
"YOU TRICKED ME! HAD SEX WITH YOU! YOU BASTARD!"  
"It was Eggman's idea! He built the robot!" Scourge yelped in fear as she swung her hammer.  
"LIAR!"  
She beat him to a pulp with her hammer.  
As soon as she beat him up, she went to Eggman and beat him.  
When she was done, she went to Sonic and Sally.  
"Sonic, Sally... I'm sorry for what I did."  
"It's okay Amy. I understand" Sonic said.  
Amy nods and walked away since she was in a bad mood.  
Sonic was about to go after her, but Sally held him back.  
"She needs to be alone for a while to calm down" she said.  
"But…"  
"No Sonic. If you go after her now, she'll just get madder."  
Sonic sighed in defeat and simply nodded.

A few hours later:  
Amy was calm now, but she was still wearing her new outfit.  
Sonic came up to her.  
She saw him and sighed deeply.  
"Ames, are you okay?" Sonic asked gently.  
"I'm fine, Sonic" Amy said, but she was still upset with herself.  
"Amy, you can't keep worrying about what happened. That's in the past" Sonic got next to her.  
"I know, but it's just so hard" Amy sighed.  
"I know it is, but you have to trust me on this."  
"I don't know, Sonic. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm just the damsel in distress" Amy said as her ears drooped down.  
"Don't say that, Amy. You're not just the damsel in distress" Sonic said.  
Just then, Sally came over to join the discussion.  
"Hey guys" Sally said.  
"Hi" Amy said.  
"Was I interrupting something?" Sally asked.  
"Not really. What's up?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, I need to talk to Amy" Sally said.  
"About what?" Amy asked.  
"Well, Tails wanted to know if you were going to keep that outfit" Sally said.  
"Uhh….yes. Because I'm not a little girl anymore" she said.  
"Cool" Sally grinned.  
"Thanks" she said as she saw that Sonic was drooling.  
The girls chuckled at this.  
"Yoo hoo! Wake up" Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
"Sorry" Sonic stopped drooling.  
Sally snickered at this.  
"Were you looking at my leather, Sonikku?" Amy smirked.  
"Yes" Sonic nodded.  
Amy scratched his chin, "Bad boy"  
This made him purr.  
Sally chuckled, and rubbed his back while Amy scratched his chin.  
"What are you-*puuuurrrrrrr*" Sonic purred loudly.  
Sally giggled at hearing his cute purr.  
After a few minutes, they both hugged him.  
"Group hug" Sonic hugged them back.  
They each kissed one of his cheeks.


End file.
